


South of Paradise

by Lucilla Darkate (lustmordred)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustmordred/pseuds/Lucilla%20Darkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius was reading a book. Voluntarily. And he appeared to be enjoying himself quite a lot if the grin on his pretty mouth was any kind of indication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	South of Paradise

James walked out of the bathroom with a towel low on his hips, ruffling his hair dry with another one, humming softly to himself. He stopped dead when he saw Sirius sprawled across his bed... reading a _book_.

Sirius was reading a book. Voluntarily. And he appeared to be enjoying himself quite a lot if the grin on his pretty mouth was any kind of indication.

“What the hell are you doing, Padfoot?”

“Reading,” he said. 

James finished toweling his hair, tossed the towel on the foot of the bed, and opened his trunk to find clean robes. “ _What_ are you reading?”

“Some Muggle trash I nicked from Evans. _South of Paradise_ it says here on the cover,” Sirius said, turning the book to peer at the metallic pink words. He shrugged. “Apparently Paradise is somewhere in America.” 

James snorted.

Sirius marked his place on the page with a finger and looked at the top of James' head over the book. “Tell me, Prongs... how close have you been to 'the core of Evans' being'?”

James coughed and looked up at him. “ _WHAT?_ ”

“It says right here 'Desire sung vibrantly through her veins, sending a long-forgotten heat to the very core of her being... to the part of her that made her woman,'” Sirius read. He paused and lifted a brow at James. “What the bloody hell is _that_ about?”

James laughed and stood to pull on his clothes. “I have no idea,” he said. He tossed his other towel on the bed with the first one and put on his trousers. He was reaching for his clean robes when he noticed Sirius watching him intently. “What?”

“Oh nothing,” Sirius said vaguely. 

James shrugged and fastened his robes before reaching for his tie.

“Except...”

James looked up at him questioningly. “Except what?”

Sirius folded down the page he'd been reading and set the book aside. He gave James a wicked look and crawled across the bed toward him. “Except...” He let his fingers slide over the front of James' robes, his eyes alive with mischief at James' short intake of breath. “Except there's this thing on page eighty-six that could be... _adapted_ to suit our purposes.” 

James quirked a brow at him. “No.”

“What do you mean 'no'?” Sirius demanded petulantly. “I'm bored, James.”

“And I'm sure it's very flattering that your idea of entertainment is experimenting with Muggle sexual techniques...on me,” James said sarcastically.

Sirius grabbed James' tie and threaded it suggestively through his long, slim fingers. He moved his mouth close to James' but didn't quite touch their lips together. “Why not?” he said. “It'll be fun. More fun than you've had with Evans since she called you an arrogant prat and--”

James took a deep breath and pushed Sirius back a little so he could glare at him without his eyes going cross. “You're a fucking tease, Sirius Black,” he said. “What? Did you get in a fight with your hand? Go entertain yourself. Take the book with you if you like. I'm sure Evans won't be wanting it back.”

Sirius sat back on the bed, pouting. “Could have been fun, Prongs.”

“What's that?” James asked, gathering up his towels, intent on taking them to the laundry on his way to supper in the Hall.

“Seeing if women are the only ones with 'cores of their beings',” he said with a grin, laying back on James bed with his arms folded behind his head. 

“I'll ask Evans when I see her next,” James said indifferently. 

“You do that, Prongs. And while we're on the topic of Evans... Do you think she'd mind too terribly if I kept her red silk knickers as well?”

“Evans doesn't have red silk knickers,” James said. He tossed his towels back in the bathroom. The house elves could take care of it.

“How would you know?”

“I don't really, but she doesn't seem like the red silk knickers type.”

“Well...” Sirius picked up the book again and flicked through a few pages. “It is always the quiet ones, you know. Like librarians...”

James laughed and crossed the room to plop down on the bed beside him. “Yeah, I'm sure Madam Pince wears garter belts and thigh-highs under those robes of hers.”

Sirius licked his finger, turned a page, and said, “Well, how do you know she doesn't? She can't be a nasty old hag all the the time, can she?”

“Yes, yes, _yes_ she can,” James said, grimacing.

Sirius smiled and flipped another page.

“So... read me something else from that book,” James said.

“ _South of Paradise_ ,” Sirius corrected him. 

“Yeah, that,” James said.

“Alright,” Sirius said, shifting on the mattress to get more comfortable. “Here's a good part. 'They rode the wind, soaring higher with each thrust of his body into hers, until they burst through the sun and it splintered into thousands of shimmering shards.'”

They were both silent for a minute. Finally James said, “Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“So Muggles don't fuck like normal people do, I guess.”

“Doesn't sound like it,” Sirius said. “Breaking suns and shimmering shards. That sounds kind of nice though. I mean, I've always really liked sparkly things.”

James smirked. “I know.”

Sirius rolled onto his side and looked down at James. “So, Prongs...”

James lifted a brow. “Yeah?”

“Want to try it?”

“What?”

Sirius gestured eloquently with one hand. “You know. The sun bursting, shard shimmering thing.”

“No, I don't think so.”

Sirius sighed. “Why not?”

“Because if we're going to fuck, I'd rather just do it. None of that sparkly shit. It's unnatural,” James said. “Besides, we're going to be late for supper.”

Sirius ducked his head and slid down on the bed, shifting until he was propped on his elbows between James' legs, looking up at him through his tumbled hair. “We can be a little later,” he said, unfastening the top button of James' trousers. 

James sat up and pulled Sirius up with him for a slow, deep kiss. When he broke away to catch his breath, Sirius already had his hands inside his robes, tugging at his clothes.

“Sirius,” he said. 

Sirius paused. “What?”

“You didn't really steal Evans' knickers, did you?”

Sirius flicked his tongue out and licked James' bottom lip. “Would you believe me if I said I didn't?”

“No.”

Sirius chuckled and unfastened the last button of James' trousers. “Then there's really no point in bothering to deny it, is there?”

“No, I guess not,” James said. And when Sirius pushed him back on the bed and started licking and nibbling and undressing him, he decided he really didn't care what kind of knickers Evans wore. Red silk or otherwise.

**XXX**


End file.
